The present invention relates to a communications device and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for operating the keypad cover of the communications device.
Communication devices having sliding keypad covers may use spring loaded mechanisms to force open the keypad cover. A popular spring mechanism for sliding open a keypad cover is the cantilever design, for example the cantilever design for the communications device taught in European Patent Application EP 0 939 533. The cantilever design of EP 0 939 533 comprises a spring having one end fixedly secured to the back side mechanics of the communications device and another end attached to a sliding mechanism, which is attached to the back side mechanics of the keypad cover. The spring is in an extended state when the keypad cover is closed creating a pulling force in the direction of the fixedly secured end of the spring. FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art spring mechanism utilizing a cantilever design for a communications device and is denoted generally as 10. The illustration of FIG. 1 comes from the referenced patent application and will be briefly discussed herein; any further detail required may be obtained from the referenced patent application.
Spring mechanism 10 comprises a guide rail 12, a traveler 14, a release mechanism 16, and a spring 18. Spring 18 has a looped end 20 secured to the backside mechanics of the mobile communications device and an opposite looped end attached to a lip of traveler 14. Traveler 14 may be secured to guide rail 12 through a slot 22, allowing traveler 14 to slide up and down slot 22. Traveler 14 may be secured to a clamp 24 fixed to backside mechanics of the keypad cover of the mobile communications device. Release mechanism 16 may comprise a push button 26 and a lever 28 for holding the position of the traveler when the keypad cover is in a closed position and releasing the traveler when the push button is activated. Lever 28 may be positioned over a beam of traveler 14 to secure the position of the traveler when the keypad cover is in a closed position. Push button 26 may force a rounded pin through an opening of a base, situated between the push button and lever, to lift lever 28 over the beam of traveler 14 when activated.
In the cantilever design of FIG. 2, spring 18 remains extended while the keypad cover is in a closed position. Therefore, while the spring is in an extended state, spring 16 produces a constant pulling force against traveler 14 in the direction of looped end 20. Upon activation of pushbutton 26, latch 28 is lifted up over the lip and traveler 14 is forced in the direction of the retracting spring. The spring mechanism applies a tension force against the spring creating a pulling force against the keypad cover when the keypad cover is closed. In the cantilever design, the spring mechanism contains many mechanical parts, such as the guide rail and the traveler, that may bind or become corroded over time and with use. For example, mechanical parts may bind from, for example, extensive use, or condensation may cause corrosion and, therefore, increase frictional forces thereby reducing force used to open the keypad cover. In addition, applying a tension force to the spring when the keypad cover is closed may eventually reduce the resiliency of the spring. The mechanical parts and the application of the spring in the cantilever design may reduce the force necessary to open the keypad cover and, therefore, affect the reliability of the device.
As may be seen, a more reliable spring mechanism for a communications device utilizing a sliding keypad cover could prove a useful article of manufacture.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for opening a sliding keypad cover of a communications device.
The invention provides a communications device having an improved spring mechanism for opening a sliding keypad cover. The communications device utilizes a spring mechanism constructed and utilized in such a way that the mechanics act to compress a spring when the keypad cover is closed. Therefore, a pushing force is applied against the keypad cover so that when a release mechanism is activated the keypad cover is forced open. The spring mechanism uses the force of a compressed spring to open the keypad cover with minimal mechanical parts; therefore providing a communications device having more reliable operation of the sliding keypad cover.
In an embodiment, the improved spring mechanism comprises at least one guide rod, an end of each guide rod attached to the backside mechanics of the sliding keypad cover, each guide rod having a travel limit. The improved spring mechanism further comprising a guide frame having at least one guide hole, the at least one guide hole for receiving the at least one guide rod. The improved spring mechanism further comprises a spring positioned around the guide rod and between the at least one guide hole and the travel limit. The spring having a compressed state when the sliding keypad cover is closed. The spring mechanism further comprising a release mechanism coupled with the at least one guide rod when the sliding keypad cover is in the closed position.